Infatuation
by skelly radical
Summary: Scout is impressed with Medic's fieldwork and decides to show him some praise. (TF2 OCs, and my first attempt at this sorta writing - be gentle :')


"You were amazing."

Medic jumped.

The voice that broke the serene atmosphere of the once silent and calm infirmary was loud and husky. Almost hoarse.

He turned, and meekly; "Herr Scout?"

He crossed the room, footsteps deliberate and controlled, muscles tight.

Stood in front of his desk, Medic was easy to pin there, one palm on either side of him on the cold wood.

"You. Were. Incredible." Scout's voice dropped to a whisper.

Medic watched him, anticipating. With pupils like canyons he parted his lips, not to speak but to breathe. Beneath pale flesh a fervent heartbeat thrummed.

With careful movement, Scout reached up, pushing the doctor's glasses up onto his dark blonde hair. Watching for any sign that said "no".

Cupping either side of his face with such a degree of painful care and deliberation, Scout leaned down, joining their lips.

The papers the doctor had held plunged to the floor. Forgotten. Unimportant.

His hands instead moved to Scout's lower back, holding gently.

Scout broke away with a sigh, pressing his forehead to Medic's. Their eyes closed, the air was a cacophony of soft panting.

Some of the tension in the runners muscles ebbed away.

Rumbling back to life, Scout pressed kisses to Medic's soft cheek, down his jaw and to his neck. Cheekily he licked and nibbled and bit where his doctor's neck met shoulder. Medic moaned audibly, his mouth but inches away from Scout's ear.

The sound stuck right to his groin, strengthening and urging his need.

But without skipping a beat, without even noting how heated Scout's kisses had become, Medic took one of his partner's smooth dark hands, guiding it upwards. He kissed the fingertips and took them into his mouth, sucking and biting gently.

Scout was halted, surprised, and then leaned his head down to rest on Medic's shoulder with a breathless laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Medic murmured into his palm.

Quietly, "I'm 'sposed to make you flustered. Not the other way 'round."

Medic smiled against his hand, fingertips brushing lips. Mumbled something in German.

He didn't care to ask what it meant.

It was his pride he supposed that made him grab a handful of Medic's ass, returning to lavish his neck with vengeful determination. He just couldn't let himself be upstaged.

The doctor's response was almost immediate - a sharp breath and a tumble of German that was nothing but sweet satisfying gibberish to Scout's ears.

He slid his thigh between Medic's, and the doctor was only too happy to oblige, grinding against Scout's hip.

"Mmmph!" The doctor groaned against the fingers in his mouth, doing well to urge Scout on.

The runner used his free hand to toy with Medic's belt.

His voice was low and hoarse. "Is this alright?"

Medic nodded vigorously.

His body flushed with excitement, deftly undoing the clasp and pulling the strips of leather and metal away from eachother. Button slid through fabric eye, zipper was pulled downwards.

Scout breathed hot and wide against Medic's fluttering pulse, slipping his free hand beneath the pressed fabric. The doctor's breath hitched audibly, Scout twitched in his own pants, biting down on his lip.

He teasingly smoothed his slick hand against the hot length, the doctor whining and bucking shallowly into his touch.

Untucking him from his all-too-tight underpants, Scout began with leisurely strokes, not leaving a single inch absent from his affection and watching the doctor with equal parts lust and satisfaction.

Medic had forgone the runner's hand now, gripping the desk edge with either of his own white knuckled ones, his reddened face huffing breaths into Scout's shoulder.

He wasted not a moment to spring his own aching self free with trembling desire. Wasting not a moment, he gave himself a few quick swipes and pressed together their shared lust.

The heat, the silken flesh, the friction of Scout's hands - it was becoming too much.

Scout felt Medic's thighs clench around his own, hips pressing his ass against the hard wooden edge of the desk and then forward, grinding powerfully against Scout.

His hands near shaking as they moved, quick and desperate for release.

So close, so close.

Medic bit down on Scout's neck, hard.

A strangled cry of mingled pain, shock and joy, his eyes flying open as he climaxed, the doctor coming only seconds after, the two of them revelling in the waves of pleasure carried by release.

They leaned against each other, breathing and bathing themselves in the brilliant glow of post-coital engagement and complete mutual affection.

Medic reached up to cup both sides of Scout's face, stoking his cheeks with pale thumbs.

Ran kind fingers over harsh red bite marks.

"Ich dich erschreckt. I am sorry, bitte," the doctor whispered gently.

"It's . . . alright. Pretty hot, actually. Just warn me next time, though, 'kay?" Scout croaked.

"Mmm."

For several moments it was just this. Just standing and holding and small gestures full of care.

Medic softly moved out of Scout's arms, the runner still standing at the desk unmoving, eyes closed, and cleaned and tidied the two of them up.

Guiding Scout by the hand, he led him out of his office, locking up and moved to his room close by.

He shucked their clothes down to their boxers, the discarded fabric falling into neglected piles, and tucked them into his bed, snuggling close.

Scout whirred back to life, stroking the Medic's back. Watching him with adoration.

"You were amazin'."


End file.
